Only time can tell
by My Patronus is a Mockingjay
Summary: Genevieve LeStrange, brother of Rudolphus was sorted into Ravenclaw. After this shame, her family refuse to acknowledge their daughter to society, and who can blame them? Certainly not Genevieve herself! She can barely see anything that she does right, and how much will it take for her to do so? Perhaps a grey eyed boy? Only time can tell.
1. The List

"_Hmm... Genevieve LeStrange. This certainly is strange. A LeStrange who doesn't suit slytherin. I know... Ravenclaw!" Yelled the sorting hat. In all the confusion I heard, along with barely concealed rage from my cousins and brother, I could only think of one thing. Shit. My father will hear about this._

Present day

I sit up yawning. Even in this bleary morning half light, I can make out my father's rules. In penance for being a Ravenclaw, I must conform to these rules. Secretly, I resent them, but it is due punishment for my betrayal of my noble LeStrange family.

To remain a LeStrange

Must have a wealthy pure-blooded boyfriend

Must never get a grade below E

Must be on the house Quidditch team

Must renounce mud bloods, blood traitors and Gryffindors

Must not live in LeStrange Manor

If I do not live by these rules, I would be disowned and my allowance severed. My parents bought a small but lovely apartment in the centre of London, above Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, which is far more than I deserve, as both my parents agree that I'm a useless waste of space. I count myself lucky that I was born into the house of LeStrange, as I've been told that most other families would kill their child if they did not get sorted into Slytherin. My brother, Rudolphus is naive, and questions why I get beaten so much by our parents. I suppose he is blinded by the love that he has for his Fiancée, Bellatrix Black. She is a good match for him, and will keep him toeing the line. I guess it is just an added bonus that he loves her, as it is obviously stupid to marry for love, and only once you are in a good marriage is it ok to fall for them.

All my dorm mates are asleep. Aimee Finch stirs as I pull on a loose green top, and black leggings. I don't want to wake her up, even though I hate her, as it is a Saturday, and also around 6 o'clock. All my other dorm mates are still asleep: Elexia Martinez, Emmeline Vance and Wisteria Fortescue. Of course, technically speaking, it is despicable to say their names- Elexia and Emmeline are muggle-borns, but somehow nice people. Irritatingly, however much I try to hate them for their parentage, they have seen my rules, and forgive me easily. I suppose this just proves how terrible and ungrateful I am that I want to be kind to them. On the contrary, Aimee Finch is a snobby, self righteous half-blood and obsessive fan girl of the infamous marauders, she is so vain that it is a wonder that there was enough room even in her big head for her to be brainy enough to be a Ravenclaw. The only one who really understands me is Wisteria, or Terry for short. She was adopted by the Fortescues recently, after her own parents, Marcus and Coretta Mulciber tried to kill her for having a Half-Blooded boyfriend. Her brother and my brother get along like a house on fire. Although Rudolphus is lenient towards my situation, Derek Mulciber would still try to kill Wisteria. They are all bound together by my boyfriend, who actually possesses a brain, Emmet Avery. Emmet knows of my betrayal, and takes lead from Father, beating me when I deserve it. He is set to join the Dark lord when he graduates, and I am set to be his good pureblood wife.

I crunch across the crisp grass towards the black lake. It is now 6:30 and even at the weekend, I love to get up early and watch the sun rise. I lean back against a hollow tree, muttering a few words of incantations. From inside the tree I reveal my guilty pleasure: gothic romances. I have to keep this quiet, as the author who wrote it , Charlotte Bronte, was a squib, so reading her work is shameful. It is also a perfect example of the necessity of my father's list. As I settle down to start reading, something flashes past the leak near the forbidden forest. It looks like a black, shaggy dog, but I shrug it off- after all, the Forest has seen many a stranger thing.

By the time I get to my dormitory, everyone else is finally awake. Wisteria is the only one dressed, because we both prefer eating when it's quiet, i.e. as early as possible. We link our arms and make our way to the stairs. Everyone thinks that Ravenclaws are uptight and learn for the sake of learning-they're wrong. We use it for practicalities.

"Glisseo!" Wisteria squeals as the long winding staircase flattens into a chute, "Mobilius! Aresto Monumento!" A rapid chain of events leads to the door to the common room flying open, and bringing us to a sharp halt in front of a terrified third year.

"Come on, Terry," I say, "Let's get breakfast."

Halfway through breakfast, a herd of fan girls come storming after the marauders, who are fiercely chasing Lily Evans, Gryffindor muggle-born and obsessive love interest of James Potter. Potter is yelling something like "Orchadeous" which I assume is meant to actually be the spell to conjure a bunch of flowers (Orchideous) but if he tries it much more, he will end up with a nasty case of green skin (Orcadis). She is heading our way.

"Hi, can I sit here? Potter is being unbelievably irritating." She sighs. Wisteria nods, and gestures to the seat next to her. I tense. Nobody else is here to see me sitting with Lily, so I figure it is fine to start a conversation. We are just having a nice conversation about Professor Dumbledore's transfiguration homework ( I really can't believe that she wasn't put into Ravenclaw!), when I spot Emmet walk into the hall. His eyes narrow as they fall on me. I panic, I cannot be disowned.

"I'm so so sorry, Lily," I say, before continuing, "I will not sit near Mudbloods!" before storming off. A small part of me tries to convince myself that it was the right thing anyway, but we were so similar. Even Emmet is not convinced, barely contained suspicion stares at me until I leave. The tears are about to flow out of my eyes. I would almost consider her a friend. She is just as much of a human as I am, and yet I am forbidden to talk to her. A sob escapes my lips, and just then, a large hand clamps my shoulder.

"Who do you think you are, huh? You're not in Slytherin! I guess it just shows what an idiot you are to still torment her!" Sirius. Black. His ignorance and harsh voice send me over the edge. I shake my head slowly,

"and I really thought you'd know what it was like to have a pureblood family, Black," I spit, "but it turns out you know nothing about it. You know nothing about me." I turn away and run for the lake.

**Sirius POV**

Whoa, did her eyes just flash red? Her comment about my family really stings, and she knows it. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong-wait, I wasn't. Why would I care what a pureblood supremacist thinks of my motives? Merlin knows-I like Lily as a friend; and a friend would try to help her when she is being attacked! A girl walks into my shoulder. I recognise her as Wisteria Fortescue, formerly Mulciber. I feel for her and her experiences with an abusive family, I would say I understand! However, I can only wonder why she is friends with such scum as LeStrange. She turns around to apologise, and her face immediately changes to that of silent anger,

"You stay away from my friend, OK? You don't know the first thing about Genevieve. Merlin knows she doesn't need another angry man!" She flings her head back toward the stairs, pulling a similarly confused as me Lily after her.

A voice I recognise comes up behind me.

"Well I don't know about you, Pads, but I'd say that bitch needs a bit of sense knocked into her! Nobody talks to my Lily in that way." he says.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear Prongsie," I reply. No real harm can be done from a little prank, and besides, we haven't done many pranks since the start of the term, and I can't lose my name as top pranker in the history of Hogwarts. I can't wait much longer for such a perfect opportunity to arised.


	2. Scars

Prongs and I have figured a fantastic prank. LeStrange has been leaning against the same tree, reading the same book since I spoke to her this morning. We have attracted almost all of Gryffindor house to the Black lake under a disillusionment charm. We will reveal ourselves at the right moment. My house and I trudge across the grounds, and soon come across LeStrange. She looks peaceful and calm on this summer's day, a few strands of raven black hair floating across her forehead. Her rosy pink lips mutter the words to herself quietly. If this was any other occasion, I'd say she looked beautiful, but I know she's not this perfect on the inside, so I signal for the rest of Gryffindor to wait behind me, as I sneak up right in front of her. I decide to add to the joke, and put on the voice of her boyfriend, Avery.

"All right, sweetheart? Saw you with that filth Evans this morning" I say gruffly. Her response is unexpected. She curls up into a ball; she keeps murmuring the same thing,

"Please not today, Emmet, I said I didn't want to talk, please, no!" this is slightly disconcerting, but I manage an awkward laugh before firing a spell at her,

"Petrificus Totalus!" I cast. I feel slightly ungentle manly, as she is sitting on her wand, and so cannot retaliate. I reveal myself, and she sucks in a breath, surprisingly looking relieved, that is, until I say my intentions.

"As you said before, I don't know the first thing about you, so why don't we dig a little... Deeper?" I turn to the crowd,

"Who wants to see LeStrange a little more scantily clad?" The crowd cheers, or rather, my adoring fan girls.

"Levicorpus," she rises into the air, in a spread-eagled position. Her eyes widen, anticipating my next move. They dart around the area, silently begging me to stop.

"Winkamnius!" I cry, still facing the crowd. This time, they don't cheer. The girls have their hands over their mouths in shock, and I turn back to LeStrange, wondering how she ruined my perfect prank, then I see it: over all the bare skin that is not covered by the bikini I replaced her clothes for is covered by scabs, bruises, raw cuts; Even her face which has been robbed of any make up reveals multiple scratch marks. We have been at Hogwarts for 3 and ½ weeks so these sore cuts must have been made by a student or teacher at the school. I cannot take my eyes away from her abused body, but I cannot do anything else either, I would wish to comfort her, as I see shameful tears coursing down her porcelain skin. My mouth is agape. She did say that I knew nothing about her, and she was right. And she spoke of an obsessive family- right again. My Father sometimes slapped my face, but LeStrange- Genevieve has obviously been through so much. She begged Avery-me not to do 'it' today, do what? Beat her? The great Sirius Black has broken down. I thought Hogwarts was a safe place for everyone, but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything, especially Genevieve.

A light figure makes her way towards the scene of weeping that I behold. Lily.

"Liberacorpus," she whispers," Finite Incantatem. Come, Genevieve, let's get out of here." I watch her receding figure heading back to the castle, and sit on the ground with my head in my hands. How did I manage to screw everything up so quickly?

**Genevieve POV**

I sob loudly as Lily leads me up a few switching staircases to what I presume is the Gryffindor common room. She tells Wisteria the common room password, and to come back later. Inside the common room there are no books, just a roaring fire and some tatty armchairs, but it's nice. We continue up a few flights of spiral stairs to her dormitory. I can tell by the way Lily walks that she feels of the utmost comfort here, whether or not it frequently houses Black and Potter also. Black and Potter. What can I say about them? Potter, I think can accept less responsibility, as he was obviously blinded by trying to protect Lily, and to be honest, I would probably do the same if I was in love with someone. Also he didn't orchestrate the whole thing, which I would say is a pretty heavy lot of consequences. The second thing I realise about Gryffindor tower is that nearly all of Gryffindor itself took time to revel in my suffering, mainly because they either A) wanted to snog the marauder's faces off, or B) wanted to get in with the marauder's gang. The disturbing thing was that neither of those reasons had a specific gender divide. Thinking about it now, I am feeling more and more uncomfortable as I realise that in about ten minutes, three things will happen. They are: firstly, the whole of Gryffindor house (especially Lily's dorm mates: Alice, Marlene and Mary) will come into the common room and shoot me pitying looks, whilst whispering about how terrible my life is etc, etc. Second, James Potter will go to near enough the brink of death trying to convince Lily that he didn't mean to hurt me, and that it was to protect her (probably ending with her sending him a bat bogey hex) and thirdly, Remus Lupin, a studious and kindly marauder who I actually like because of our frequent meetings at the library, will be sent up here unwillingly to try and convince me that the rest of the conspirers didn't know why I was so mean to lily, even though he will be clearing up a mess his so-called friends made, while he was studying for the History of Magic Exam next Wednesday.

I am right, and in the correct order. Marlene, Alice and Mary walk in within a minute of each other, each uttering small 'oh's, eyes widening and backing out the room quickly when they see me. Potter manages to hover outside the long window of the dorm and begs for Lily to open it so he can come in. Lily Refuses, and said that given the opportunity, she would push him off his broom, 150 metres up, and into the Black lake where the giant squid can eat him. Thirdly, Remus uses his prefect pass to get past the male preventing charm up the girl's stairs, and comes into the room. He sighs and sits on Lily's bed next to me. I know Lily isn't overjoyed, but she trusts Remus too, and allows him unwittingly to stay.

"You don't need to apologise, Remus," I say, "but you are very welcome to stay. I don't you should try to take the guilt off Black, after all, it is always you who clears up his mess." He chuckles, murmuring something like 'should've known you'd guess' and shuffles closer to me.

"Well, you're right about Sirius wanting me to apologise on his behalf, but that's not why I came here." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well maybe that is partly, but I kind of wanted to check you were ok? I've had my fair share of scars-"He claps his hand over his mouth. I frown.

"I know you are a werewolf, Rem," I say, and his face drains of colour," I've been suspicious for ages. My parent said to stay away from you, but I secretly don't care," I whisper," For 29/30ths of the time, you're a lovely guy. Statistically, the good side far outbalances any bad things." He smiles weakly.

"My turn then. Why do you always abide by your list?" he asks, and my body goes rigid.

"Because they are generous and allowed me to live," I whisper, shocked and shamed he has seen it.

"No, Evie," He says while I shake my head, "Genevieve." He says more sternly, "That was your automated response programmed from your parents. Why?" Defeated, I let out a small whisper,

"Because otherwise, they won't."

And for the first time, I willingly show someone my scars.


	3. Repentance

I can tell Remus is worried when I reveal my back to him. A barley concealed gulp tells me he has seen the particularly large cut down the length of my back which looks infected. I remember this. It was made by father in a fit of rage last Christmas when Wisteria sent me a muggle studies book. It reads 'Blood traitor' and reminds me of everything I have done wrong.

"Shit." He says, and even Lily gasps at the sight, "You have to go to Madame Pomfrey," he says, referring to the new nurse who I suppose treats his wounds after his time of the month.

"No." I reply, "No one can know about this."

Remus gives a weak smile. Of course, that sounds ridiculous now that the whole of Gryffindor have seen the majority of my bared body. Everyone knows the rumour mill at Hogwarts turns faster than a real one would in a hurricane.

"Evie," he says softly,

"No, no, no, no…" I'm rocking back and forth, because I can anticipate what's coming next, and I know I don't want to hear it.

"Evie, listen!"

"La la la la la, I can't hear you!" I sing loudly. Perhaps this is why I wasn't put in Gryffindor. I'm too cowardly to face the truth.

"EVIE" he yells, and it is so frightening, he manages to shut me up, "Everyone knows."

I know that this has changed the way things work. A chain reaction has been started, and ultimately it will blow me up. Gryffindor knows- The other houses know-the teachers know- the parents will know- My parents will know. It is all Sirius bloody Black's fault, and now my father will hear about this. I start screaming loudly and continually. It's his fault! It's all his fault! It's all his fault!

"I'm going to die because of Sirius Black! It's his entire fault!"

"Well, I'd say that it a bit harsh," Remus replies.

"No, you don't understand you idiot! My parents will KILL me for this,"

And Remus Lupin starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing, you MUTT? Did you actually read my list? That's not a joke! MY PARENTS WILL ATTEMPT TO KILL ME FOR THIS!"I scream.

His face hardens,

"What, really?" he asks.

I break down sobbing.

"Yes" I whisper.

Sirius POV

"I'm going to die because of Sirius Black! It's all his fault!"

Shit. Everyone else is laughing, but I know that she's not lying. I know from my own experience how serious this is. Pun not intended.

"No, you don't understand you idiot! My parents will KILL me for this,"

And Moony starts laughing. I tense, and for the first time, I really want to scream at him. I want to go up there and beg on my knees for her to forgive me.

"Why are you laughing, you MUTT? Did you actually read my list? That's not a joke! MY PARENTS WILL ATTEMPT TO KILL ME FOR THIS!"

I tense up as a Girl in the year above, Lavinia Farlong, comes to sit on my lap.

"Forget about that bitch, Siri, you have me." She whispers coyly in my ear.

"No. I may have you, but you don't have me. I need a breather." I say bluntly and walk to the alcove in the window.

I can hear the sobs better from here, and I want to leave, but I force myself to stay.

"Padfoot," I hear James say, "What is up with you. That bitch up there has to pay for what she's doing to you,"

I stare at him in disbelief

"She should pay? I have just ruined her life! She is at danger of death because of me!"

Prongs shakes his head

"She's being melodramatic, Pads, I thought you'd realise" he says

"No, James, I'm deadly serious," he smiles, "You saw those scars on her body. But you don't know what a supremacist family is like. Given the opportunity, they will try to kill her. And it's my fault."

He gives an uncertain smile

"No one would do that to their own child," he says. God, sometimes James is so naive,

"I've met them. I don't doubt for a second that they would kill Genevieve to maintain the family name."

His face pales considerably

"We did that?" he whisper-asks

I can only nod in reply.

"Kitten whiskers" someone says, and climbs through the door. It's Wisteria Fortescue, Genevieve's friend. I run up to her and grab her arm.

"Please tell Genevieve I didn't mean to hurt her," I say quickly and she turns slowly around to face me.

"Why would I do that when the both of us categorically told you not to make assumptions? By two days, she will be disowned, homeless, penniless and at constant danger of being murdered by other slytherins. It is your fault, oh, and don't call her Genevieve, that's for friends. On second thoughts, don't call her."

She turns around sharply, her honey coloured hair flying out behind her.

As the night goes on, more and more people refuse to believe that LeStrange is at danger. While it cannot be their fault that they don't realise the danger- they all grew up in happy homes. The only people who understand are the Slyths, and I'm not about to ask them to help her.

Peter is proving especially whiny tonight. It is the full moon tomorrow and while he claims that it is fun for him, the obvious truth is that he is scared shitless. Sometimes the thought comes to me that he must have confounded the sorting hat to place him in Gryffindor as he has the courage of a rat and the resourcefulness of his bloody worm tail.

"Sirius, you're being boring." He groans, "Do you want to go to the shack?"

"No." I say flatly.

"- Or the kitchens, we could get some ice cream-"

"No."

"- We could use the one- eyed-witch passage to Honeydukes and-"

"No!"

"Sirius, Honestly, you're being a prat-"

"Shut up, Pete! I don't care"

His eyes narrow,

"This is about LeStrange isn't it? Padfoot, I get it: She's a conquest, but you've got all of Hogwarts throwing themselves at you with the exception of Evans, LeStrange and Fortescue. It's time to move on, mate..."

"It isn't- She isn't. I'm going for a walk, Wormtail." As soon as I walk out the portrait hole, I transform. As Padfoot, I trot up the stairs and go to the place that always clears my mind. I curse as I reach the top of the stairs.

Genevieve is there.


End file.
